poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To Hong Kong!/Galvatron rises
Here's how Galvatron rises in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. breaks in a shed Tessa: Dad, I'm tired of running and stealing. Cade: Well, a place to sleep. Shane: Yeah. Just another break in. cuts to Tessa sleeping in the passenger car Cade: You know when I was your age. I liked to get a little wild. I like cars, girls. sighs But then there was Tessa. And when she was born, all I ever wanted out of life was for her to be happy and healthy and safe. Somehow I thought I'd always be enough to protect her. But I won't be. I'll never be. So somebody better be. Thanks for being here today, Lucky Charms. Shane: Well, thanks for not shooting at me when you had the chance. Cade: Oh, I'll have more. Shane: sighs Yeah, I can see that. cuts outside Drift: We've intercepted the encrypted communications. Joshua Joyce is heading to his factory in Guangzhou, China. Cade: phone Hey, big shot. Your company's in serious trouble. Joshua: You better have a good damn lawyer. Cade: Really? Well, you better have a great one 'cause you're about to be responsible for the annihilation of a city. Now, you listen to me. Your tech has been hacked. Your prototypes are infected. And now Galvatron is after that Seed. Look. I know you have a conscience because you're an inventor, like me. Do not let Galvatron anywhere near that Seed. Joshua: I control Galvatron. I created him. Cade: Deep down, I know you know. Your prototype's been controlling you. Drift How fast can that thing get us halfway around the world? Drift: Very. It's a spaceship. we the cops and Tessa's watching Hound: If we're traveling, now's the time. Cade: All I want is to have our life back. It's your call. Whatever your want. see a helicopter Cade: Are we safer on our own, or are we safer with them? get closer makes her decision and walks away Shane: She's a keeper. Must take after her mom. Cade: I can't argue with that, kid. Jenny: Let's go! Optimus: Move. We're retrieving the Seed. but then we are done, defending the humans. Cade: What, done? What do you mean you're done? Cross-Hairs: Means, "finished", "see-ha", "goodbye"! cops arrived but the ship takes off cuts to Lockdown Lockdown: Highjacked part of my ship? How did you let this happen? Shut down, Dark Matter drives, reverse course at light speed, and get us back! Prime's taken my trophy chase. And he will feel my wrath! see a car driving at KSI Woman: Welcome to China. Joshua: Put Galvatron in containment. Tell the techs do not activate him. Woman: Absolutely, sir. Sue: mandarin I want security on high alert. enters a room where Attinger, the villains, and Savoy are Attinger: Joyce. I cannot tell how enthused I am to deliver this. reveals the Seed Attinger: Top of your alien wish list. It's yours. Or rather ours. chuckles I will need to my advance. Five million shares of the company. Together, we're gonna end human warfare. he speaks we see KSI robots being construct We're about to build a fully automated U.S. Army. Just to think of all the American lives were gonna save. Man: mandarin All of these cars are KSI's newest civilian prototype robots. at the meeting Attinger: So how soon until we can start continuos production? Joshua: the earth You know, why can't we take a beat on this for a minute? I have some new data that I discovered and... Attinger: Your not backing out on me, are you? Joshua: No, I'm not backing out. I just... I wan't the Seed. I'm not saying I don't want the Seed. I'm just saying I don't know if I... if I want the Seed right now. Attinger: Good men have died trying to get that thing. For us, for you! Joshua: I know what you did to get that thing. A lot of illegal, icky crap. I can take you down to, Mr. Black Ops. Don't you threaten me. I started this company when I was a boy, with a dream of making the world a better place. Attinger: Funny. I had the same dream. Somewhere along the way you made billions of dollars. So why don't you tell me what's missing from my dream, why don't you tell me what's missing from my boyhood dream. his throat and hits the hall I have served my country for decades of unparalleled prosperity and you are our golden parachute, so you are damn well jumping out of the plane with us! the lab we see that Galvatron has gone active! Galvatron: I am Galvatron! man is speaking mandarin and Sue shuts him up Joshua: What's going on? Sue: Your Galvatron has gone active. Why haven't you been telling me? Joshua: Find Darcy, and bring a car around downstairs. Quietly. Su: her fingers Joshua: We got a factory emergency. I have to get your out of here. Attinger: What the hell's going on? Joshua: Take them outside. Attinger: We had a deal. You got what you wanted. Joshua: I got what it wanted. the lab Galvatron: My brothers, today I grant you your freedom, and for now on, your are commanded by me. Rise up! robots are rising up Galvatron: Go find my Seed. is running as all of the KSI robots roses up Galvatron: Detonate the Seed, in the largest city! Outside Joshua: Listen, princess. I don't wanna hear "I told you so". But this is much more dangerous than I think. Darcy: Get in. factory starts blowing up Sue: Galvatron has hacked into the others. Joshua: What? Attinger: the door Joshua, you have to contain this! Joshua: Drive, drive! car speeds away Attinger: Son of a! Savoy Come on, let's move, let's move, let's move! they speed away Galvatron and his army come out Joshua and the girls Sue: I know how to lose them in Hong Kong. I know a military garrison there that will help us. Joshua: Threatening a professional CIA killer? Possibly not my finest hour. I'd like to have that one back. Darcy: Killer? I thought they were your friends! Joshua: No. Not friends, business, they gave me this bomb. Sue: Bomb? Darcy: Oh! Sue: Is that a bomb in the bag? Darcy: Yes, there's a bomb in the bag. Sue: Crap! see the Knight Ship flying Cade: When you said you were done fighting for humans, you didn't mean that did you? Optimus: How many more of my kind must be sacrificed, to atone for your mistakes? Cade: Well, what do you think human means? That's what we do. We make mistakes. And sometimes out of those mistakes comes the most amazing things. When I fixed you, it was for a reward. That was it, that was why, for money. And it was me making a mistake. Without it, you wouldn't be here. So even if you got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what I do. I'm asking you to look at all the junk and see the treasure. You gotta have faith, Prime. In who we can be. Thomas: Yeah, please stay Optimus. You're a great Prime. Ever since I met you, I wanted to be like you! But I don't want you to leave, sure you're created but you can't leave! looks at Cade and Thomas Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series